Speaker technology has advanced over the last 100 years, however the speaker system control model (i.e. architecture) has remained generally the same. Such models generally remain based on a premise that one device controls all speakers, something referred to herein as the Central Control Model. As a result, current speaker systems may be complex, limited and require expensive solutions when new capabilities are invented and needed by end users. It is therefore desirable to reduce complexity, remove external wireless network dependencies, remove connectivity limitations, and reduce speaker system setup time.
A drawback of the Central Control Model may stem from the fact that it has a single point of entry. This single point of entry may create limitations, overcoming which may require complex customization at a high cost. High costs may in turn deter customers. In addition, the Central Control Model is generally inflexible and when a new technology emerges, a customer often has to replace his or her whole system to get the advantages of the new technology. Accordingly, a new type of wireless speaker that expands the capabilities of Bluetooth and/or Wi-Fi speakers is desirable.